A Wendigo In The Woods!
by MuffinMaker1
Summary: Smosh throws up a Little party, and decides to sleep in the forest. They've invited Pewdiepie, that somehow took Cry with him. When two of them is going out in the forest for dofferen reasons, they've being met by a thick fog. Will the wendigo make everyone go insane and eat their souls, or will they keep their young lifes?
1. Chapter 1

**I did this with inspiration from my -idol: Smoshfan1231994. And, smoshfan, if you are reading this: sorry for bothering you with all those stupid questions :) I think you should check out smoshfans stories, cuz she/ he (I don't remember) is the best fucking writer i've ever seen, ok? And if you don't: I know where you live... *creepy music***

-"You sure you want to sleep in the forest?" Asked Ian.

-"Totaly." Answered Anthony and turned to the others.

-"You guys wanna sleep in the forest too?" He asked. They all nodded. Ian, Anthony and the smosh crew decided to have a little party, and they ended up here. Sleeping in the forest. The one that had a bad reputation. They had invited Pewds, who brought an embarrassed Cry. He wasn't invited, but whatever. They were all going to get drunk anyway. Nobody would complain. Ian sighed.

-"Fine, whatever!" He didn't really like the idea of sleeping in that forest... The others smiled and started to pack. Some hours later, they stood at a nice place in the forest. They started to pack up.

-"Sooo... We have to be two people in each tent. I can share with Anthony." Said Ian politely.

-"Mari, do you mind sharing with a guy?" Asked Joven curiously.

-"Nah, it's fine." She answered.

-"Me and ma bro are gunna share, right Cry?" Slurred Pewdie. He was clearly the one who had the most to drink.

-"Okay, who gave him the vodka?" Asked Cry in a mocked angry thone. Pewdie slowly raised his hand. Cry facepalmed.

-"Of course..." Cry sighed.

-"Ok, were sharing. But if you try something, you drunk son of a bitch, then you're gonna have to deal with the fists." He warned.

-"It nut called "bein gay" it called "bein fabulus!" Pewdie exclaimed and wobbled a little.

-"Time to go to bed, Pewds, this party is over." Said Sohinki and smirked.

-"Ant no party like a Pudiep-Zzzzzzzzz..." Pewdie passed out. Cry sighed.

-"I'll get him into the tent." He complained and struggled to drag his friend to the tent. Joven was going to share with Mari and Lasercorn with Sohinki.

_**Ian and Anthony's tent**_

-"I can't sleep!" Ian complained and turned to his other side for, probaly the 10'th time already. Anthony sighed. Ian was being really annoying wih his "Helpthereisaghostintheforest" crap.

-"Shut up, close your eyes and chill out!" Anthony sighed and hid his head under the pillow.

-"But there is a gh-"

-"Don't say it!" He exclaimed, sitting up just to look at Ian with a "shut the fuck up or i'll kill you" look. Ian looked back at him, hurt in his eyes.

-"O-Okay..." He said before drifting off in a sleep filled with terrible nightmares.

_**Felix and Ryan's tent**_

Pewdie giggled as Cry pulled the blanked over him. Cry looked curiously at him.

-"What is it?" He murmured and laid down. Pewdie giggled even more.

-"Why u shirtless...?" He said and poked Cry's shoulder gently. Cry sighed in annoyance.

-"Because i'm going to sleep?" He said and turned his back to Pewds. There was a short silence between them before Pewdie moved a little closer to Cry.

-"I'm cold, Cry." He said and cuddled up agains his friend.

-"Pewds, i told you... What the hell!" Pewdie had swung his arms around Cry from behind. He giggled softly.

-"U're cozy." He mumbled. Cry sighed. This really didn't help him sleep. He tried to move away, but his friend would just hold him tighter.

-"Pewds, let go." Cry demanded. Pewdie moved closer.

-"No!" He said and buried his face in Cry's back. Cry sighed.

-"Ok, i give up, what do you want?" He asked and glared at his friend. Pewdie smirked and shrugged.

-"Just wanna cuddle. Dat's all." Pewdie rached for his friend hand. Cry knew where this was going.

-"I have to... pee." He said. Pewdie looked at him disappointed, but he let go of him.

-"M'kay..." He murmured and sat up. He crossed his arms like a kid that didn't get the toy he wanted for his birthday. Cry went out of the tent, into the forest.

_**David and Matt's tent**_

Lasercorn snorled really loud. Sohinki groaned and shook his friend.

-"Stop snorling!" He said as Lasercorn woke up. He yawned and looked at Sohinki. He wasn't too happy that his friend woke him up.

-"I... You... Sleep in the forest then!" He murmured and fell asleep again. A while later, he snorled just as loud as he did moments laters. Sohinki let out an angry growl and exited the tent. The forest didn't sound too bad.

_**Joshua and Mari's tent**_

Mari murmured something in her sleep. Joven smiled at her. He patted her head gently.

-"Joven...?" She mumbled and opened her eyes slightly. He pulled his hand back and turned around. He didn't want her to see him blush. C'mon, he couldn't have a crush on her, could he? No that's impossible! They were friends, but not that close. Right? He sighed, though he didn't know why, and drifted off in a dreamless sleep. Mari groaned as she sat up. The smiled at Joven's sleeping figure.

-"Good night, Joshua." she said and laid back down.

_**Ryan**_

Cry sat down on a rock and sighed. He sighed as he thought about what happened. He told himself that his friend just were drunk, but something told him something else... _'Stop it, Ryan, he's just drunk!' _He thought and looked down at the ground.

_**Matt**_

Sohinki sighed as he walked through the forest. _'Damn Lasercorn, alway keeping me awake'_ he thought as he saw someone sitting on a rock. He gently poked the persons shoulder.

-"Hey, you okay?" He asked. The person winced and looked up at him. Now he realized it was... What was his real name? Well, pewds had at least called him Cry. Sohinki smiled down at him.

_**Ryan**_

Cry smiled back at him.

-"Yeah, i'm fine. Matthew, right?" He asked and stood up. Sohinki nodded.

-"And you're... I-I'm sorry, i can't remember your name." He said and blushed. Cry chuckled.

-"Ryan." He answered with a small smile. He looked at the slightly shorter male.

-"Why are you out in the forest anyway?" He asked. He sat down at the rock again and patted on a free spot for Sohinki to sit on.

-"Well, David is snorling lika a little bitch and he told me to sleep in the forest if i couldn't handle it so... here i am." He sighed and sat down beside Cry.

-"And what about you?" He asked, a little too curiously. Cry didn't really know how to tell him.

-"Felix... disturbed me a little..." He said. He looked down at the ground as he felt himself blush. Sohinki's eyes widened.

-"Did he-"

-"No, no, nothing like that, just..." He sighed and looked up at Sohinki, who put his arm around his Cry's shoulder.

-"He's just drunk." He said and sighed.

-"I hope so..." Mumbled Cry, to quiet for Sohinki to hear.

_**Matt**_

Sohinki sighed and stood up.

-"Wanna go back now?" He asked. Cry nodded and stood up as well. Suddenly, a thick fog lied down over the forest. None of the boys could see a thing. Not even each other. Sohinki started panicking.

-"Ryan, where are you?!" He yelled. He was answered by a pitched scream. He searched with his hand through the fog and found something warm.

_**Ryan**_

Cry screamed as something touched his leg. He jumped back up on the rock and curled up in a ball. He heard that Sohinki screamed his name. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm. He winced, but felt relief as he realized it was Sohinki. He grabbed Sohinki's hand and stood up.

-"Where are we going?" He asked and bit his lip. He heard that Sohinki sighed behind him.

-"I don't know. We're lost." He said and Cry's heart sank.

Hid behind a tree, the Wendigo stood, wondering which of the boys he would play with first.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaack biiiiitch! WOOOOHO! (It's past midnight and i've ate a shitload of sweets, so this can be like as i was on drugs when i wrote this or something sooooo…)**

**David**

Lasercorn woke up as the sun shined into the tent. He looked around to see that he was alone. _'God, where is he?' _ He thought as he slowly exited the tent. He was surprised to see that Matt wasn't anywhere nearby. He started to worry.

-"Matt?!" He exclaimed, waking up the others. Anthony walked over to him, following his gaze into the forest.

-"Dude, what's wrong?" He asked sleepy. David turned to him and sighed. He wasn't sure why, but all this gave him a bad feeling.

-"It's just… Matt's gone. I just got a bad feeling, don't worry." He said quickly. As on purpose, Felix stumbled out of his tent, rubbing the back of his head.

-"Have anyone seen Cry? Shit, I have to apologize…" He stumbled over to Lasercorn and Anthony. Ian frowned.

-"Why do you have to apologize?" He asked, walking over to the small group. Pewdie suddenly started to blush.

-"I… did some things…" They stared at him in some moments of awkwardness, before finally David opened his mouth.

-"Uhm… Did you...?"

-"No, gosh, who do you take me for?!" Pewds cut him off before turning his face to the forest. Lasercorn sighed. He really hoped they were okay. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

**Ryan**

Cry sighed.

-"But we have to try, right?" He asked. Sohinki nodded slowly. Suddenly, something appeared. It was really tall and skinny. It had a head that looked like one of a deer or moose. It walked like it already was about 200 years old, which it probably was. Cry could feel that Sohinki frose beside him. Honestly, he did too.

-"Wendigo..." Whispered Sohinki, caused Cry to turn his head to him surprisingly.

-"What?!" He asked as he realized that the fog had faded a little. He looked at the thing again. Sohinki called it a wendigo.

-"What is a wendigo?" Asked Cry curiously. Sohinki shook his head and pointed at the thing, his hands shaky.

-"That is a wendigo. I really don't know what it does, but Ian told us that it's terrible." Cry nodded understanding. He didn't want to be near the thing. Suddenly, they could hear David's familiar voice.

-"Matt?!" Cry smiled. He looked at Sohinki, that nodded and they started to run in the direction of his voice.

**Anthony**

Anthony heard Lasercorn's disappointed sigh and saw Felix embarassed blushing. He sighed and cupped his hands around his mouth.

-"Matt! Ryan!" He exclaimed into the forest. They waited a little. Suddenly, an unhuman voice spoke up.

-"I will not let my food get away this time." It said. Anthony looked at the others. They didn't seem to have heard it.

-"Anthony?!" Anthony smiled at the familiar voice, that belonged to his friend: Matthew Sohinki. He sighed in relief. They were okay.

-"I'll get you all next time!" The voice said again. Anthony winced, and again looked at the others. This time, there was a confused expression on everyones face, telling him that they all have heard it.

-"What the hell was that?!" Asked Mari, climbing out of the tent with Joven behind her. Anthony turned to them and sighed.

-"Something that proved that Ian was right…" He murmured and took a step into the forest. Ian quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Anthony looked at his friend, obviously confused. Ian shook his head.

-"You can't just walk into a haunted forest! The hell are you thinking?" He scoled, caused Anthony to look down at his feet.

**Matt**

Sohinki screamed as something appeared in front of them. It wasn't the wendigo, for sure. He gasped as he saw what, actually who, it was.

-"David…?" He stopped when he realized that his friend didn't look… real. Just as he thought that, his 'friend' got some kind of sharp thing through his chest and fell to the ground. Dead. Sohinki gasped and had just started to back away, when he realizen they were in a ring of his dead friend. Even Pewds was there, dead as well. Sohinki could hear that Cry breathed heavily beside him, telling him that he saw the bodies too.

-"I'm just showing what is happening right now." A voice played in Sohinki's head. He winced and looked around him.

-"Who's there?!" He yelled and backed away. The voice laughed. A typical evil laugh like those in the movies. Cry placed his hands on his head and fell to his knees, screaming.

-"Stop it! STOP IT!" he yelled and shook his head to free himself from whatever it was. Sohinki sat down beside him and placed his hands at Cry's shoulders.

-"Cry? Cry? Ryan?!" Sohinki tried to make Cry look at him, but failed. He sighed and grabbed his wrists. He dragged Cry up on his feet with his hands over his head. Cry stared down at the ground, sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Sohinki asked and caught Cry's glace. Cry looked away awkwardly. There was a moment of silence before Cry spoke in small sobs.

-"My fault… He told me so…"


	3. Chapter 3

**NOOOOO, chapter 2 was soooo short! I'm so sorry for that. Here's (finnaly) next chapter *applauding in the background*! Enjoy, you little piece of ******* ****! (Sorry, I had to XD)**

**Ian**

Ian elbowed Anthony's arm.

-"I told you!" He exclaimed. Anthony sighed. Ian felt like he had proved that aliens existed, which he actually did because that thing in the woods wasn't human.

-"Fuck this!" Mari exclaimed and took a step into the forest, just to get tackled to the ground by Joven and Lasercorn.

-"Why don't we just… go together?" Asked Pewds when he had stopped blushing. Ian stared at him. He couldn't be serious, could he?

-"Are you insane?!" Ian screamed, causing Joven and Lasercorn to let go of Mari and look up confused. Mari pushed them aside to make another run for it, just to be tackled town again by Ian. These people was really stupid. Mari squirmed under Ian's weight.

-"Let go, you stupid idiot!" She yelled and punched Ian's stomach. He fell to the ground, groaning and panting. Mari stood up fast and ran into the forest.

-"Mari!" Joven screamed and ran after her. Ian got up to stop Lasercorn to run in as well, but he was too late.

-"Felix!" He yelled as Pewds started to run after them. Ian was stopped by Anthony, who held a comforting hand on his best friends shoulder.

-"You can stay here, Ian. But we're going to find our friends." He said and disappeared into the shadows. Ian stared after him a while.

-"Fuck!" He exclaimed and ran after his friends into the dark forest.

**Ryan**

-"I'm going to search for a way outta here. Stay here, okay?" Matt said and walked in a random direction. Cry stayed behind, sitting on the ground hugging his knees. Suddenly a knife appeared in front of him. _"He doesn't care about you or pewds. He just cares about himself and his own safety. Look, he's leaving you! You should kill him." _A tiny little voice said in his head. He shook it away. He wasn't the one to kill, right? _"Can you at least cut your wrist?"_ The tiny voice begged. That was a little odd but… Okay! Cry took the knife and made a long cut over his wrist. It didn't feel too bad. It did hurt a little but… yeah. When he saw the blood he couldn't help but smile. The blood was so pretty. He had always liked red. He giggled quietly. So pretty… He looked at the knife. Maybe he could cut himself again? It wouldn't harm him too bad, right? _"Or maybe you could cut someone else, to spare you from the pain?" _The voice suggested. Cry slowly turned his head to look at Sohinki. _'Just a little cut. It won't harm him too bad. He'll understand. Just a little cut…'_ Cry thought as he slowly got closer to him.

**Mari**

Mari stormed out in the shadows, not caring about anything else. She hoped that the others were smart enough to stay at their little camp. Her thoughts were answered when Joven grabbed her wrist.

-"Mari, wait!" He exclaimed and forced her to turn around. She stared at him disappointed . He sighed when she tried to turn around again.

-"We can go together, you know." He said. Mari turned around to look at him. He couldn't be serious, could he? She sighed.

-"Sure, whatever…" She sighed. He smiled at her, causing her to smile back. They walked hand in hand.

-"I think Lasercorn went after us too…" Joven spoke after a while. Mari sighed. She wasn't surprised. She really couldn't care less either…

-"I'm not surprised." She sighed. That was the typical Lasercorn; always throwing himself head first into danger. She was happy to have someone by her side that wasn't Lasercorn to be honest.

-"We should probably wait for him…" Joven said. Mari really didn't want to wait for anyone. She would prefer to go all alone but… Now when Joven had found her it wasn't too bad to go in a group.

-"I guess so…"

**Felix**

Pewdie struggled to get the branches out of his face.

-"David! Joven! Mari!" He yelled. He didn't like to be alone. Not at all. He wished that Cry was by his side now… Gosh, what did he do? If something happened to Cry, or Sohinki because of Cry, he would never EVER forgive himself. He sighed. All this was his fault. Well, not all this but… Everything that involved Cry. He sighed.

-"Pewds?!" He heard someone yell. He looked around.

-"Ian?!" He yelled back. It was so freaking dark! He kept walking until he bumped into something. Or… someone?

-"Shit, you scared the living hell outta me!" Ian exclaimed. Pewds sighed in relief. He wasn't alone anymore at least.

-"So you went after us? What about Anthony?" He asked. Ian sighed.

-"Well, that's actually why I went into the forest in the first place…" He answered. Pewds facepalmed mentally. Of course Anthony had went after them…

-"Well, we have to find him and the others, then…" Pewds sighed.

**Matt**

Sohinki walked away to find a way back to the others. He would like to take Ryan along but he didn't seem to be in the right mental state… Well, he would come back for him. He heard a giggle behind him and turned around.

-"Um… Cry?" He asked as the shorter male looked at him creepy. Suddenly the shorter one stood up and got closer to him. Sohinki noticed something sharp in his hand. A knife! He slowly backed away.

-"Cry? R-Ryan?" He stuttered. He stumbled and fell backwards. Cry smiled. It wasn't a normal smile, it was more… insane… He slowly got closer and closer. Sohinki crawled backward in an attempt to get away from his "friend". When Cry saw this he stopped.

-"What's the matter, Matt? You don't like me any moooore?" He sang. Sohinki stood up and prepared himself to run away.

-"G-Go away, demon!" He screamed. Because this couldn't be the scared little boy he met this night in the forest. When Cry heard this he threw back his head and laughed, a crazy laugh. And that's when Sohinki noticed. Cry's eyes was completely black. Not even the whites were left. They was just… black… unhuman… Sohinki took the chance and ran away deeper into the forest.

**David**

Lasercorn heard steps bekind him. He picked up a stick and slapped whatever it was across the face with the stick.

-"Ow! What the… Oooow!" The person stroke the place where the stick had hit. Lasercorn noticed the person.

-"Holy shit, Anthony, I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. _'He look a lot like Jeff the killer… Only more human…' _He thought.

-"It's okay, just… Fuck, you're slapping hard!" Anthony groaned and stroked the red mark that appeared on his cheek. Lasercorn chuckled.

-"Time to reunite with the others, I guess…" Anthony said, trying to forget the burning pain in his cheek. Lasercorn nodded. The emo haired one was probably right…


End file.
